As wireless data transmission will become more common in the future and the number of users will grow, it is essentially important to increase the capacity of systems by improving their performance. One way of enhancing the performance of a radio system is to use radiation patterns in the transmission and reception of a base station that have been designed for the base station environment according to the need for data transmission capacity and that are typically formed by means of an antenna configuration consisting of one or more antenna elements by weighting signals of different antenna branches. The radiation patterns typically comprise two or more beams which can be associated with beam-specific coding. In an ideal case, each beam thus enables a separate physical radio channel, which reduces the multi-use interference that impairs the performance of the radio system. The properties of the radiation pattern are sensitive to changes in antenna branches caused by interference in the supply electronics of the antenna elements, for example.
In a prior art solution, the interference in the antenna branches are eliminated by service personnel dispatched to the scene.
One problem associated with the prior art solution is that there is a delay between interference at a base station and elimination of this interference. In that case the base station may function with a deficient radiation pattern for a long time, which may increase the multi-use interference and drastically reduce the performance of the radio system.